Team BOOM of Mistral
by The Filthy Mammoth
Summary: After signing up to become Huntsman and Huntresses four Teen will find them selves working together to survive the year as things slowly spiral out of control in neighboring kingdoms. A RWBY Fan fiction that tells a tale going parallel to the events of the show made by rooster teeth but in a different kingdom Reviews are welcome
1. B

**Hello I just wanted to say thank you for reading this fiction and to give you a bit of an forward.**

 **when RWBY first came out like most people I made my own team and thought about the stuff that they would do with the weapons I had made up for them. but this idea slow but surely started to take more solid shape as I thought of back stories and conflicts for these character and I decided that simply had to do something with them. But I decide to wait when I had thouht of this because of the fact that Monty had just recently died leaving the story in an very weird spot where a lot of us were genuinely concerned that the show would not continue. And having had happily found out that the were in fact continuing the story I decided to wait some more until volume three was finished and rooster teeth went on their break so that I would know what parameters I had t work with. and now that has happened so here we are.**

 **now as you read keep this in mind this is an RWBY fan fiction but its not like most others were most of them use the members of team RWBY and team JNPR as well as the setting of beacon academy, this story does not. this story is of a entirely different team in an entirely different school and while its characters can and will reference large events that happen in the stories of the main teams of the show, the simple day to day things that they do will be a mystery to them since they aren't there to see it themselves. Sorry for rambling without further ado allow me to introduce my brain children to you and the world of remnant**

Benjamin Villcore the III Woke up with a groan, "you Just had to work all night on lancelot before you had an big cross kingdom trip to Haven didn't you?" he mumbled to himself as he tried to stay conscience

"and you didn't even have the decency to drag your useless corpse up out of the workshop and into an propor bed did you? No of course not because you had to make sure every little piece of equipment you had was tuned to perfection so instead of sleeping in an nice feather bed you ended up literally passing out on a cot under the stairs, again"

As he said this to himself he tried to stand up from said cot, and failed miserably by hitting his head on the bottom of the staircase, causing him to fall forward and fall onto his face on the solid concrete floor of the workshop. Or he would have landed on his face if it wasn't for him using his semblance to drop gravity to zero for a few feet in each direction making it so he just floated in mid-air inches from the ground. After taking a deep breath he put his hands on the floor, and turning the gravity back to normal Benjamin stood up, held the back of his head, and took around the room in an attempt to remember the last thing he did before passing out of sheer exhaustion. The room itself was fairly clean for the most part with the counters covered in blue prints and machinery parts, along with a few containers holding dust of various elements. Off in the corner was the lancelot still fully unpack like he had left it the night before so that he could fine tune the settings before he had to leave for his trip, on the wall of to the side were family photos along with various awards won by him and his dad both for discoveries in the field of robotics and dust engeneering. After he was able to convince himself that he didn't do anything stupid last night in his half asleep stupor Benjamin walked to the bathroom that his family had installed in the basement workshop of their home. After using the bathroom and washing his hands Ben as his dad liked to call him stared at himself in the mirror

He was an large guy for his age thick torso and legs, arms that could choke out an ursa and a face that was always on the verge of any one emotion without actually committing to any of them. If anyone had just happen to glanced at him from a distance they would have said that he was nothing more but a bored indifferent fat kid that wasn't all that smart looking. of course they would be wrong on account of his perceived lack of intellect _,_ He was constantly helping his dad with project from the robotics division of the atlisean science and technology department

 _that was close_ he thought to himself _a second later and your lady charmer of an face wouldn't be attracting any more of the ladies_. He chuckled to himself lady charmer please he was honest enough with himself to know that if looks could kill he would have a hard time bruising any body. That didn't mean he hasn't had a girlfriend or two growing up, just that it ended up being more about personality and charm with him then looks. _who am i kidding_ he thought _I was more interested in preserving what was in this beautiful head of mine instead_

after he finished his pep talk Ben went up stair to get some clothes and take a shower in the proper bathroom then he meandered his way to the kitchen to have breakfast with his dad.

By the time he made it to the kitchen his dad having, always being the early bird of the family, was already up dressed and reading the news on his scroll after having finished a breakfast of eggs, ham, and toast. Benjamin Villcore the II (Benny to friends and family) looked up from the news about an hijacked Schnee Dust train to look at his son.

"Well someone looks happy to be off to Mistral Academy today" Benny said to his obviously sleep deprived son as he walked into the kitchen to make some food

"Love you too dad, Did you eat the last of the ham?"

"yes"

"you suck"

"so i've been told many a times by you growing up" He sipped his Coffee "did you hear the news yet?"

Ben was heating up an pan to fry some eggs "No"

"The white fang hit another one of the Schnee Dust Trains"

Ben sighed as he poured the eggs into the pan "and what does that mean for us at Corecorp?"

"Well for one we will get less dust crystals to use for manufacturing replacement limbs as the general wants to use what we do have available make the new line of knights available to the public as soon as possible as well as the paladin mechs for the military." He sipped his coffee again "Speaking of mechs you still planing on useing that hunk of junk?"

"You mean that hunk of junk you invented but had turned down by the atlisean army because it was to heavy for most huntsman, much less common soldiers, to use properly?"

"Yes that Hunk of junk"

"It's polished and tuned to perfection"

"Explains the circles under your eyes"

Ben Sighed "yes, yes it does"

Benny smiled at his son's reaction and decided to have a little fun with him "Well that's a shame here I was thinking my son was going to do the predictable thing and would sneak out to hang out with some girl that he fancied before he left on his trip to become an huntsman."

Ben rolled his eyes "yes because with my busy schedule of training and helping you with the designs for new prosthetics and knights I have time for a girl."

"well you should have used this as an excuse to go find one" Benny siped his coffee, "If you had I might have even been nice and kept you from your mother's rage over doing it"

"huh sure you would, be honest you're just as afraid of her as I am"

"more most likely due to the fact that I'm married to her and she know where I sleep"

Ben came and sat down at the table with an plate of eggs and toast "speaking of mom where is she?"

"she's still in bed you know how she is some days after what happen"

Ben had a flicker of grief go across his face "Yeah that's true, I just wish I could have said good bye before I left" the look left as Ben forced himself to look neutral

"But anyway back to the topic at hand with all of the stuff I have been doing over the years getting ready for this trip plus helping you I haven't had time for an serious girlfriend."

another sip "But what about that one Schnee girl you use to know?"

"Who Weiss? Dad I haven't talked to her in years by now we are different people and last I checked she hates my guts for accidentally turning one of her dresses and her hair purple."

"yes well maybe if a certain member of this family didn't feel the need to show off by levitating an cask of expensive wine in the air at a formal banquet then things may have ended differently."

Ben glared at his dad, who simply sat there acting innocent and continued to sip his coffee

"give me a break I was 13 and bored, and I said I was sorry afterwards".

"regardless of that fact her hair was quite the interesting color for the next few months" Benny Villcore put down his empty mug and stood up "I have an meeting with the board about some business propositions that have come our way, I am more then happy to drop you off at the docks on the way there."

As his day walked off Ben finally started to eat his breakfast as he ate he found himself staring out at the atlas skyline from the wall sized window they had set the table up by, as he stared out onto the almost stark white and steel gray buildings he was a little surprised to find himself realizing that he was going to miss it here. sure it was a tad militaristic for his and his family's taste and law here were stricter than the other kingdoms but it has been and still was his home for the past nineteen years of his life and despite its problems he would miss the normality of it.

after a few more minutes of contemplating he stood up _since dad is giving me a ride to the docks I should throw my bags in the car_ he thought as he walked towards his room, when his vision suddenly became blurry causing him to stumble forward _but before that I need to go take my pill and equip lancelot._

An hour later Ben was sitting in the passenger side of his father's car on the way to the docks now dress in an black poncho with red and orange accent lines at the bottom, on his hands were large white gauntlets that came up to just before his elbow while his feet were covered with knee high greaves and around his forehead was an white metallic band that was just barely hidden by his hair. they looked to anyone who happen to see them incredibly heavy but Ben didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest.

The trip was mostly silent, more having to do with Ben and his Dad having nothing to say more then any problems between them. but as the car pulled to a stop in front of the bullhead that was departing for Haven Benny finally spoke up

"you know that she would be so proud of you if she could see you right?"

'"Im sure she would have been but with as bad as she has been dealing with things I didn't want to wake her" Ben said this in an barely hearable whisper as if it hurt him to say it.

His father sighed "I'm not talking about your mom Ben"

"yeah I know"

"look I know that it is to late to change your mind but and am not telling you to, just take care of yourself ok, go to haven met some people make some friends and try to do more then just throw yourself at you work ok? It will be hard for a while without family nearby to lean on but you'll get through it." at this point it seemed that the older Benjamin was trying to convince himself "just promise me you will take care of yourself"

Ben looked at his dad with concern "are you ok dad?'

"yes, yes i'm fine sorry am just worried as an dad is all, I would tell you that you understand it someday, but with your luck when it comes to getting a girlfriend I am starting to have my doubts that will ever happen.

Ben rolled his eyes he was use to his dad using humor to deflect an conversation away from an topic he didn't want to talk about, hell he did it himself all the time it was something of a family trait. "whatever dad I will be fine it's not like I am incapable of making friends and with less on my plate when it comes to helping you I might actually have time to get a girlfriend, beside your the one who going to have to handle everything here without me."

Benny simple smiled and gave his son an look of mock indignation "I will let you know that I ran things perfectly well be for you decided to grow up and help me, and will be able to continue doing so without you"

Ben started to get out of the car "Uhuh if you say so, but if I call home and find out there is an robot rampaging through the streets of atlas I will hold it over you forever." Ben smiled at his dad and gave him an look of reassurance "bye dad I have to go or the bullhead will leave without me, say hi to mom for me when she gets up"

"don't forget to write" his father yelled as the engine of the Bullhead started up

"I won't!" the son yelled back as he boarded the ship to Mistral

"liar" his father chuckled under his breath as the ship that held his son flew up and out into the distants.

After the Bullhead had taken off Ben had an look around to see his fellow passengers, he wasn't surprised to see that almost none of them were students who planned to go to Minstral Academy. Atlas had lately taken to the frowned upon practice of Pressuring its students to stay in the Mantle Region. as well as joining up with the army after graduation unlike normal huntsman who simply worked were they pleased. It was one of the reasons Ben had decided to leave and go to another school.

After having put his stuff in a cargo holder Ben decided to have a seat to admire the view, as he sat there watching the white city of atlas disappear over the horizon Ben started to think about his family. His dad would no doubt be fine without him, he would most likely miss having his son around to harass while working on the prototype of the next big project, but he had enough to work on to keep him busy. His mother would have problems for the first few months without him but would eventually grew use to him being gone. Of course he couldn't think about his family without his… his..

Ben thoughts seemed to stutter and die as a wave of pain and depression hit him, for several minutes all he could do was sit there and try not to cry at the mere thought he almost had. After a few minutes he regained control of himself to the point where he was coherent enough to have decided that he needed another pill despite the fact he had just taken a couple a few hours ago


	2. OO

**Hello just wanted to say before you read the second part that I messed up the first time around. I was calling it Mistral academy in Haven when It is actually Haven academy in Mistral that got fixed in this chapter and I will make sure not to mess it up again**

 **now on to the story**

The Deserts of Vacuo were quite, to anyone who hadn't been there before this would be jarring compared to the animal and grimm filled forest of vale, the wet dripping bug infested marshland and swamps of Mistral, and the noise of the technological wonder that was Atlas were the noises of life happening around you as you went through your day was taken for granted. To the people who lived in these deserts though it was a normal part of life to not hear the sounds that were to many proof that life was around them.

That was not to say the deserts were lifeless, far from it in fact, the deserts were filled with subterraneal vermin, desert foxes, vultures, and bugs, as well as the men and faunus that called it home. With all this life you would think that some noise would be present, but no there was not and there was an very good reason for this

It was Noon and extremely hot because of it

Now anyone who had not lived in this type of environment before would respond to this answer with an raised eyebrow or an incredulous look because of how ridiculous it sounded, by noon in any other nation everything was awake and lively, not quite and hidden like it was in Vacuo waiting for the heat to die down. What they failed to realize was that this was not the kind of heat were you complained about it and then turned up the air conditioning, this heat could. and if you were unprepared for it would kill you

It was hot enough at certain times of the day that even the Grimm were affected by it. you would find no thick furred Beowolves and Ursa in this part of Remnant, Instead you would find the likes of Deathstalkers, Creepers, and King Taijitus.

King Taijitus like the one Oliver and Olivia Tremble were watching from a nearby cliff right now despite the fact that they should have been getting ready for their trip to Haven Academy tomorrow.

the two lanky red headed teens had been following this snake that a nearby village had set up a bounty for. This large snake like grimm was quickly being called "Stump" by the village due to the fact that unlike most King Taijitus this one only had one head instead of the usually two that were expected by this breed of grimm.

"So how do you think it happened?" Oliver asked his fraternal twin as he looked through binoculars that had an card attached to it that looped around his neck

"How what happened?" asked Olivia as she looked through the scope of her weapon Castor, an bardiche and rocket launcher combo, at the large grimm that was currently sunning itself in the noon sun

"Its an King Taijitu and they are suppose to have two heads right?"

"heh so you have been paying attention in class after all"

Oliver Ignored his sister's jab "so why do you think this one only has one?"

Olivia shrugged "no Idea the back end does not taper to a tail so it's not an mutation, the prevailing theory is that it got in a fight with some Huntsman and lost one of its heads in the process"

"would make sense the black half ends in only a flat stump, hence the its name, also look at the half that has the head instead of the normal white it's almost gray with the amount of armour covering it…"

"which implies that it's older than the average grim" interjected Olivia

"exactly" confirmed Oliver as he continued to watch the monster of an snake "It is kind of sad when you stop to think about it" he said a moment later

"think about what?" his sister asked

"our snakey friend over there was created to have two heads from the very beginning it fought and fed and slept at all times with a constant companion never being alone until one day it suddenly finds itself alone for the first time ever and will continue to be alone till it dies"

Olivia bursted out laughing

Oliver frowned at his sister who was on the lying on the dusty ground clutching her sides "what's so funny?" he asked

Olivia recovered a little bit and stood up "oh nothing, don't ever try and be philosophical again it doesn't suit you whatsoever. And another thing don't waste time feeling sorry for it, it's a grimm it can't feel emotion or be lonely and the only reason it has only one head instead of it being dead is because it manage to kill the huntsman that did the deed and continued to live long enough to grew a lot of bone plate to protect it from another attack so it could continue to kill. Feeling sorry for it is the last thing you should do."

Oliver grinned "yeah your right instead of feeling sorry for it we should be planning on killing it"

"speaking of plans are you two going to just going to talk about what it means to be a grimm or are you actually going to try and actually win this bet I was drag out here for?"

The twins turned towards the irritated girls that was sitting in the truck behind them waiting

"Sorry Gwen" they said sheepishly in unison, with all the talking they had been doing they had quite honestly forgotten they were out there for a very important reason, there was an bet on the line here. A few weeks ago when the bounty had gone out for Stump to be killed it had worried a lot of the younger kids in town and in an attempt to calm them down the twins had started to claim that if the snake ever came to town that it wouldn't stand a chance between the two of them. Of course once you make these kind of claims it doesn't take long for people, especially people your own age, to ask you to put your money where your mouth was, thus bring about an bet that could either make the twin a large amount of money if they pulled it off or, as it was more likely to, kill them.

The bet was simple in terms of how to win but fiendishly difficult to pull of property, kill the King Taijitu and every one who was in on the bet would chip in an hundred Lien if they pulled it of. And when thirty odd people were betting against the odds of you winning, that much money mixed with young pride was simply too much to say no to.

But since money was involved no would just take their word on it if they came back claiming to have done the deed so it was decided that an witness was need, and the person unlucky enough to pull the short straw on this job was none other than Gwen Darcy, the girl who was now sitting a few hundred miles from town I a truck with crappy air conditioning waiting for the twins to take on an grimm large enough to warrant an bounty being placed on the one head it had left so that professionally trained huntsman would take notice and kill before it attacked the town.

It was safe to say that she was more than a tad angry at the fact they were just standing there doing nothing.

"oh your sorry" Gwen said with a roll of her eyes "that of course makes the last couple of hours of being stuck in this truck so much better "

Oliver grinned "heh stuck in this truck, good one Gwen you were a poet and you didn't even know it"

"I could care less about poetry just kill the damn snake so I can get back to town!" Gwen snapped with more than just an hint of venom in her voice.

That said damn snake twitched as the words left her mouth.

Olivia, who had gone back to watching the Grimm frowned "um Gwen dear you might want to calm down a little bit"

"And why the hell should I!?" Gwen was seething with anger at this point because of the situation she found herself in.

Stump raised its one head and started to look around

"because she asked you nicely" replied Oliver suddenly all business as he reach over his shoulder to grab Pollux, his double tipped spear "Look you know as well as we do that Grimm are attracted to negative emotion, and with this thing so close to us you being in as bad mood as you are might be all it needs to…"

The King Taijitu known as Stump looked right at the cliff the twins were standing on

"..Find us"

If Grimm could smile this one just would have

"Gwen start the truck!" the twins yelled scrambling to bet into the flatbed

"why?" asked gwen as she turned to look at them "what's the hur… Oh sh.."

Stump was charging at them at full speed

"I said drive Gorgeous!" yelled Oliver as him and his sister got safely onto the truck. Gwen didnt waste any more time asking questions, she turned the key and drove like a bat out of hell.

Stump didn't even slow down when he hit the cliff he just lunged up it and keep going after the truck as fast as his legless body could slither.

"This isn't good Olivia"

"No, no it is not Oliver"

"If this thing keeps following us were going to lead it straight to town, and with it being as fast as it is there is no way to get far enough away for it to lose interest in us"

"nope"

"so what do we do?"

Olivia watched the snake like grim as it slowly but surely caught up with them "I have no idea what so ever"

"I do!" yelled Gwen from the driver's seat of the car

"you do?" the twins said in unision

"yep, we're coming up on the canyon that leads to town just do what I say and we just might save the day"

"ok just let us know what to do when we get there" Oliver yelled back

minutes later they were at the entrance of the canyon with stump not to far behind them

"alright" Gwen yelled at them as she stopped the truck "Oliver take Pollux and shoot tethers at the opposite ends of the canyon

"on it!" yelled Oliver as he took aim, when he fired the head of the spear launched away from him and buried itself into the canyon wall, trailing down the wall was a wire that kept the spear head connected to the shaft, Oliver quickly did the same on the other side of the canyon.

"Ok now what?" he asked

"Olivia take Castor and hook the blade on to the spear's shaft"

"got it" Olivia said as she firmly anchors the now suspended wire to her weapon "now what?"

"now hold on and by no means let go of that wire!" yelled Gwen when she hit the gas again.

as the truck peeled away the wire followed stretching out and hugging the sides of the canyon as it went.

"Big bad snake at twelve o'clock!" yelled Oliver as him and his sister held on to the hooked wire for dear life "It has entered the canyon what do we do now?!"

"Just keep holding on let me know when it gets close!" Gwen yelled back in reply.

at this point Stump was all of half a mile away from them and getting closer

"It's pretty close Gwen" retorted Olivia.

"just wait until you can smell its breath!" Gwen yelled back, in no mood to nitpick details.

they kept driving, Stump kept getting closer to his prey, and the wire was starting to go taunt with pressure

"Um Gwen?" Oliver said "not to complain but this thing is getting hard to hold on to"

"Just Keep holding it!"

Gwen looked in the trucks rear view mirror the grimm was close just a little bit more and…

Stump opened its mouth to catch the truck in it

"let go!" she yelled "let go now!"

Without further prompting the twins unhooked the wire and watched it fly towards the King Taijitu that was to preoccupied with chasing down its prey to notice. with the wire flying towards the Grimm and the grimm not stopping its mad dash towards the truck the wire soon made contacted with the softer flesh on the insides of its mouth, and then kept going down its throat as it slice the snake near perfectly in half vertically.

"Hell Yeah!" the three teens all yelled in unison at seeing this unfold behind them

"Gwen that was amazing" Oliver said

"not only did you just help us win the bet but you helped us win it in style!" cried Olivia

"and now with the money from the bet and the bounty we are going to be set for our foreseeable future in Minstrel!" cheered Oliver

"you didn't win the bet you two"

the twins looked at gwen with shock "what!" they yelled "how do you figure that!?"

"it was my idea that killed the snake"

"But it was out weapons!"

"But it doesn't matter because no one will listen to you that's why I was there for this little fiasco in the first place."

"hold on girlfriend, lets not get crazy here" Olivia said putting her hands up in a defensive position "lets talk business, tell everyone that we killed the snake and we will give you… half of the money sound fair?"

"Olivia what are yo…." Oliver whispered before an glare from his sister shut him up

Gwen took a moment to think about it "that's fair I suppose ok deal."

"Wonderful" replied Olivia while at the same time giving her brother an look that made it clear that he should not complain about what had happened. "now would you be so kind as to turn the truck around so we can go grab Oliver's spear and then take us home? We have an trip we have to pack for tomorrow"


	3. M

Mim Fae found herself sitting out side of the Headmaster of Signal's Office waiting to be called in for a reason that she had yet to be told about, and It made her drive herself crazy wondering what it was. As far as she knew she hadn't done anything wrong, she was passing all of her classes, she was friendly to everyone even if she didn't talk much, Her cat like eyes went wide as she started to think of some things that she could be called in for that didn't involve school. Was her Godfather hurt? Did something else happen to someone else she knew? Her tail started to twitch as she started to go deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole of her thoughts, she eventually became so invested in these thoughts that she almost didn't hear the secretary tell her that Headmaster Quinn was ready to see her.

As Mim entered the room she noticed two things. One, Headmaster Quinn was not alone in the room, and two he was presenting himself in such away that it was clear that he was not the one in charge of this situation. "Hello miss Fae" Quinn said with an warm if strained smile "thank you for waiting, if you could take a seat please, I have someone important here that would like to talk to you about something."

After taking a seat Min finally turned to look at the only person in the room beside herself who yet to say anything. This person was an Woman that seem to be in her mid forties if the grey streaks in her otherwise coal black hair was any indicator, she wore a business suit that was an redish type of purple. Mim noticed from from the way her legs were crossed and her hands were steepled that she was simple oozing confidence, which surprisingly enough actually comforted Mim. This was not how a room full of people about to break bad news to someone acted, though it once again left her wondering what she was here for.

the confident woman in question offered Mim a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes "hello miss Fae, do you mind if I use your first name?" Mim shook her head " No? Thank you Mim that is very courteous of you, I've been looking through the file that the school has on you here and I have to say that it is quite the impressive rapport you have. Top of your class in aura control, to the point where you can use dust infused Glyphs no less, passing all your classes without any perceived effort, competent on the field in a fight with the ability to hold your own without to many complications, built yourself a very unique weapon that relies on various dust types to fuel it" she paused "what did you name it? Your weapon I mean"

"Kunstniku" replied Mim, still wondering why she had been called in to talk to this woman that was giving her an very strange vibe.

The woman once again offered up a cold smile "ah I see, an unique name for an unique weapon. It also says that you don't actually live on the island like most of the other students of this establishment, why is that? Is Patch not to your liking?"

"oh no its nothing like that" Mim replied quickly "may godfather owns a store in vale with an house above it were the two of us live."

"ah I see but doesn't it get tiring traveling so far? why not go to a closer school?"

Mim shrugged " well no it doesn't bother me to much, I have an pass to use the ferry year-round and it only takes twenty minutes to get here from the mainland, as to why I come here it's simply because it is one of the better combat schools in Vale"

"I see" another pause "so what academy do you plan on going to after your time here?"

"am not sure ma'am I haven't thought about it, it is still a couple years off for me, if any were I guess I would go to beacon since it's the closest one to home"

"and what is your opinion of say, Haven academy?"

another shrug "it isn't something I ever really thought about"

"do you know who I am Mim?"

Mim shook her head "no ma'am I'm sorry I don't"

"my name, Mim is Alix Stockkten and I am the HeadMistress of Minstral's huntsman academy."

Mim's eyes went wide for the second time in the last ten minutes "oh" she whispered

"I came here to Vale today to talk to you because after looking through your files it has become apparent that you are in a different league from the other students here, and it is of my opinion that it would be a waste of potential for you to stay within theses halls for another two years"

MIm was now starting to understand why she had been called into the office.

"Mim I am here to ask, would you willing to agree to coming to Minstral to attend Haven academy early?"

Mim was stunned by the offer "Im, Im not sure what to say, but thank you, but how am I going to get there? the trip along with my things…"

"I think you misunderstood part of the scholarship from the school if you decide to take it will include travel costs so that nothing can stand in your way." another smile, though this one seemed more genuine "look I understand that you are worried I am asking you to travel hundreds of miles to go to an academy that you wouldn't have been allowed to enter if it wasn't for an law known as the protege clause which gives me and the other three main headmasters the right to hand select younger students to join our academies at an earlier date, the reason I bring this up is because part of this law is that if you do decide to come then all of your basic amenities will be taken care of while at Haven. And if you're worried about family, well I think they would be proud of you wouldn't you think?"

"this is amazing opportunity Miss Fae" Quinn interjected "it would be an horrible waste to not use it."

after a moment of silence Mim had decided "thank you for the opportunity to go to your school madam Stockkten I won't make you regret your generosity"

Stockkten nodded in approval "and thank you for making this important decision quickly. Now you don't have to worry about finishing any of your classes for the day, go talk to your Godfather and let him know what is happening and then pack whatever you need, all first year students need to be at their respective academies in a couple of weeks so be ready. You may leave now Mim, thank you for coming"

After Mim had left the room Alix turned to the Headmaster of signal "well Quinn" she said "I think that went rather well don't you?"

"yes it did, though I have to ask. Why did you ask her all those questions? You read her file you would have known all of these things."

"It wasn't about finding answers." She explained "it was about seeing how she answered, she was calm and collected and answered everything I asked without having to think about it, which tells me that she actually knows all of the things the file says she does instead of her simply acting like she does."

"Ah I see of course"

"Do you not approve?"

"No no it's not that i'm just wondering why you came here? you have plenty of your own students in Minstrel."

"well the answer you will find is, to put it simply, politics. You may not see this but once one becomes the head of one of the four Huntsman Academies you can no longer just worry about the children. By taking this job you become a public figure who is responsible for training the next generation of peacekeepers and protectors, and with that responsibility comes scrutiny of your position by politicians who would like nothing better but for you to fail so they can give the title to those who would favor them come time for election to the council seats."

"and this has what to do with my students?"

"simple, this year alone Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon has three very important students coming to his school this year's" Stockkten began counting off her fingers "One the heiress to the Schnee dust company, Two an young girl, who as you know is also from your school, that Ozpin got his hands on through the protege clause similar to how I have just taken Mim, and third and most detrimental to my school's reputation Pyrrha Nikos, an Minstrel hero has decided to go to Beacon instead of Haven, which Implies that it is the better of the two schools.

to counteract this implied superiority I as a headmaster must answer with my own influential students, so I have gotten the heir to Corecorp Robotics, and family that while not as rich as the Schnee still have quite a bit of pull in society, and Mim an very talented young girl that was allowed to skip two years to enter Haven, add to that the fact she is of Faunus decent and we can play the angle of Fauns equality as well."

"I see and the third one?"

"I have no need for a third student, I can make due with these two, quality over quantity as they say"

"Ok then, well If you don't mind I have business to attend to, I now have two fathers who I have to reassure about their daughter's safety"

"If anything Professor Quinn you should see this as a blessing. Not one but two of your students have been accepted early into the greatest of academies which of course reflects well on you. If you play your cards right you just might be able to become the next headmaster of Beacon when Ozpin finally retires from the position."

If it's anything like you say it is mused Quinn I want no part of it.


	4. Team BOOM Character review

**So now we have met the members of team BOOM before they even become an team. as an quick recap as well as some additional information here is an quick Bio of each character.**

name Benjamin Villcore the III (Ben)

race Human

home nation Atlas

Weapon Lancelot

Semblance Gravity manipulation

as the oldest child he is heir to the Corecorp Robotics company which specializes in prosthetics for the disabled as well as the prototyping and mass production of robots of all kinds which places his family easily on the list as one of the ten richest families on Remnant with number one being the Schnee. He is an large man bordering on unfit, but don't let this fool you he is more than capable fighting when it comes to it, smart and tactical he is capable enough to outplay his enemies, but strong enough for when brute strength is called for.

name Oliver Tremble

race Human

home nation Vacuo

Weapon Pollux

Semblance Endless reflection

One half of the Tremble twins, Oliver is a unforgiving prankster with almost nothing to his name and a perceived lack of formality that is common in Vacuo., Unlike most huntsman, this one and his sister don't have prior family connections to any know huntsman which is unusual as the tradition of becoming an huntsman is an thing of family lineage. But don't let that convince you that him and his sister are incapable, not only can they fight but they can also fight using the other twin weapon with nearly the same level of skill as their own

name Olivia Tremble

race Human

home nation Vacuo

Weapon Castor

Semblance Clone

The second half of the Tremble twins and perhaps the better half, Olivia is much more down to earth and practical than her brother, but that doesn't stop her from having the same sense of humor and ability to have fun as her twin brother. Which is to be expect as they grew up in the same environment together.

name Mim Fae

race Faunus (Cat version)

home nation Vale

Weapon Kunstniku

Semblance Sealed bomb

AN young Faunus girl that was pulled out of signal early due to her excellence in her atempt to become an huntress. unlike many of the other students at signal, Mim did not grew up on patch, she instead lives in vale where she helps her godfather run his store when she is not at school. She was adopted by her Godfather thirteen years ago when her parents house was burned down by anti-faunus groups killing them.

 **I hope you like these character and are interested in seeing them interacted, leave me a review telling me what you think of them and I will see you again when these four characters arrive at Haven academy**


	5. Arrival

Every Kingdom of Rement, and by extension its people, was different in someway. Atlas was strict and it's people Organized, Vacuo was Quiet and it's people laid back, Vale was Beautiful and it's people artists, and, as Oliver Tremble was more than happy about, Mistral was rich and it's people merchants.

"Ah man just look at it sis" Oliver said to his sister Olivia who was currently grabbing her things for departure "the open air market is huge! it goes on for miles, I bet it has literally everything you can think of and somethings you can't as well"

"I don't doubt it," replied Olivia " it's too bad we had to give Gwen so much of the money we won otherwise we could have had a field day down there"

"oh yeah, I mean it's not like we don't have some money to spend just not, you know, a lot."

Olivia was too busy getting her things together to notice her brothers weird wording "true, it's not like we can't spend money just not as much as we had hoped" Olivia slung the backpack on and tightened the straps "But we can worry about that later right now i'm just glad to…."

 _... Finally be here_ thought Ben as he left the bullhead with his duffle bags slung over his shoulder, one for tools the other for clothes. _Wow_ he thought _this place is beautiful._

And beautiful it was, as with all the other kingdoms Mistral had natural barriers keeping the grimm at bay. Unlike the other kingdoms it didn't rely on just mountains to protect it, but rivers as well. Mistral was a land full of swamps, marshes, and river valleys similar to the one the city was founded in, these rivers helped wash away any grimm that tried to cross them as well as giving the people of Mistral an easy access to Ocean trade routes to neighboring kingdoms. And as an extra barrier of protection at the edge of the city was an large lake that cover miles of land that land-locked grimm could not get across, it also housed Ben's final destination, Mistral's Haven academy, on it's shore.

After taking a moment to admire the view Ben pulled out his scroll and pulled up an map of the city with directions to the academy on it. Beautiful or not Mistral was large and it's street winding and complicated to anyone who hadn't grown up there, if he wasn't careful it wouldn't be to hard for him to get…

"...Totally lost" Mim mumbled to herself "I'm completely and totally lost" she looked up from the map she had purchased after having had departing from the bullhead an couple hours ago and scanned the plaza she was in for street names from underneath the brim of her sunhat to no avail, with the way Mistral was constructed the only things that were named were the river canals that criss-crossed the city in such away that it became hard to tell where one ended and the others started. Her tail started to twitch in annoyance "this is hopeless" she sighed "I better ask for directions to one of the canals and hope one of the boat men will give me a ride to Haven"

As she said this she started to look for someone to ask, and after a moment of looking her eyes came to rest on a young man that was sitting on a bench taking a nap near the bathroom as if waiting for someone. the young man in question was easily 7 feet tall, and skinny as an rail as if he had nothing but wiry muscles covering his body, he had an bright shock of red hair covering his head that could in Mim's opinion use a little bit of work. His face was oval and looked like it was quite use to having an range of expressions on it, He was wearing a denim Jacket over a white wife-beater as well as khakis and what looked like brown work boots on his feet. _I might as well ask him_ she thought as she walked towards him.

"um, excuse me, sorry to bother you but, could I ask you for some help?" Oliver cracked an eye open when he heard this to see a girl in front of him that he could only describe as adorable, she was short at what he would have guessed four feet flat with blonde hair that cascaded out from under her hat and down her back to just above her butt. she was wearing a peach colored blouse and white capri pants, the thing that stood out about her to Oliver though was the fact that she was wearing what looked like black flats on her feet as well as black fingerless gloves.

"I guess that depends on what you need" Oliver replied as he looked the girl up and down

"oh, well you see it hate to admit it but I seem to be a bit lost, do you happen to know which direction the canals are?"

He didn't, his sister was more of an navigator than he was, but he wasn't going to tell this girl that, no it would be much more fun to just give her the wrong directions and see her wander off

"Sure no problem" he told her with a smile "Just go down that street there take a left at the bakery and then keep going till you hit water"

The girl's cat like eyes narrowed after Oliver finished giving his "advice" to her "you don't actually know the way to the canals do you?" she accused

Oliver looked at the girl in surprise "and how could you possibly know that?" he asked

"your shoulders tensed, pupils dilated and breath became shallower for a moment'

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"All three of those things are telltale signs that you are lying through your teeth, look if you don't want to help me I get it just at least have the decency to not lie about it" she turned around and walked away "bastard" she muttered as she started to look at her map again in a vain attempt to find the way her self.

"Well that could have gone better" Oliver said to himself as he watched the faunus girl walk away muttering to herself.

A voice came from behind him from the direction of the bathroom "what I miss?" It asked

"Not much sis" he replied "just me getting someone riled up again"

"ah great, I really need to break you of that habit, what did you say and is it going to come back to haunt us?"

"Nah I didn't say much, just tried to pull a fast one on some tourist girl, I doubt we will see her again" sure he had seen the weapon on her back but with her age he figured it was safe to assume she wasn't trying to enter Haven.

"well if you say so, come on we need to be at the academy by eight tonight, so we only have a few hours left to get there"

"alright I'm coming" said Oliver as he reached behind the bench to grab his bag and spear "what direction are we going?"

Olivia looked at her scroll "um let's see we are going…."

 _... To hopefully get there soon_ Ben thought as he looked at the time, _otherwise I may be late to initiation._ Ben sighed _ah well it's not like anything really happens till tomorrow anyway, worst thing that happens is I miss the year's opening speech._ With that in mind Ben continued to meander his way towards the academy. As he walked he looked around at the little side street full of shops he found himself in. At least a dozen of them were lined up on both sides of the narrow cobblestone road. They all seemed to be closed at the moment, their owners most likely wanting to enjoy the last of the spring season before sister autumn came with her cold winds, which left the location fairly quiet and secluded. This didn't bug Ben too much, he was use to long stretches of quiet after what had happened to his family.

Before he could go too far down that train of thought though something broke the silence.

It was sobbing.

The instant he heard this he began to look around for the source of it, until he was able to place it's location in a nearby side street that he made a dash for. What he found there was not pretty.

Three large man were currently beating an young Faunus man into to ground while a fourth was holding a young human woman who was currently in tears from being forced to watch this

Ben's anger began to boil over, with out an second thought he began to stride over to them "Hey…"

"...excuse me can I hitch a ride to Haven?" Mim asked the boatman after having, through sheer luck and determination, found the canal.

"Sure thing, Hop in" came the reply

"thank you!" she said with the sheer relief of finally finding her way in this maze of a city being apparent. She started to climb in "how much do I owe you?"

"Twenty Lien"

Mim reached into her satchel to grab the money "here you go sir" she said as she handed him the money.

"Thank you Miss" the Boatman replied, pocketing the money, "now if you will have a seat it will take us about thirty minutes to get to the academy."

Mim was more than happy to oblige and have a seat for the first time since she arrived in the city. She sat there lost in thought for the rest of the relatively quiet trip only paying any attention when she thought she heard a noise behind her, but when she looked she couldn't see anything _strange_ she thought _I swear I could have heard_ ….

….a splash came from the nearby canal that Ben had just thrown the fourth and final thug into. after having stormed up the alley to help the couple he had made short work of the obviously drunk men, punching one in the ribs most likely breaking them, busting anothers knee cap, and finishing off the third by slamming him into the wall. Now that the men were taken care of he turned his attention to the faunus that was now in the arms of the sobbing girl, Ben walked over to them and kneeled down to look at him. the faunus was currently unconscious, and covered in his own blood, but as far as he could tell from an quick glance that while he was going to have was an cussion and some broken ribs when he woke up in the long run he would be fine.

After deciding that the faunus was going to be stable Ben then turned to look at the human girl that held him and decide immediately that she was in no condition to be left alone after having witnessed what had happened. _Guess I won't be making it to initiation_ he thought _oh well this is more important by far._

He tried to tapped the girl on the shoulder but stopped when she flinched away from him, "hey, it's alright dear i'm not going to hurt you, listen he's going to be alright, ok?" The girl was now looking at him, her sobbing had stopped but she was still in tears. Slowly she nodded at him. "Good, good now i'm going call the police, i'll be standing just over there all I need you to do is hold him till an ambulance arrives for him, ok?" Another tentative nod "good, hang in there everything will be ok."

Ben stood up and began dialing the number for the local law enforcement as he stepped away from the girl "Operator, please state your emergency"...

"... yes operator I would like to report that a stick has found it's way out of the mud and up my sister back side" said Oliver mockingly into his scroll "I request admittance transport to the nearest hospital where we can have it surgically removed for her own personal safety"

"Oh stop it, It's not like it's my fault we don't have the time to go look at the market right now, we have to be at Haven in an hour and a half."

"We still could have looked"

"no we couldn't, you know you like to window shop"

"yeah but still"

Olivia sighed "we will come back after we get everything set up, now come on we're going to be there in a few minutes"

"ok, ok i'm coming" grumbled Oliver as him and his sister walk up the main street towards Haven.

"Ok miss we have arrived to the docks closest to the academy if you just follow the main road it will take you straight there"

"Thank you sir!" yelled Mim as she watched the boat float away, afterwards she looked at the time on her scroll _I only have about an hour to make it there_ she thought _I better hurry._ And with that she climbed the stairs of the dock and began to make her way to Haven.

After having made the call and being questioned by the police Ben found himself free to go. He was hoping to have enough time to maybe just make it to Haven in time to hear the speech but, quickly abandoned that thought when he saw he only had forty minutes before eight. _I'll never make there in time_ he thought _oh well it's not like I didn't see this coming might as well get moving._

"Hey excuse me sir!" cried a voice from behind Ben, when he turned around to see an older officer trying to flag him down before he walked off.

"How can I help you Officer?" asked Ben

"actually I was wondering if you needed help son, from what you told the other officers you're here to become a huntsman correct?"

"yes sir"

"well the academy is a ways off from here and I was wondering if you wanted one of may boys to give you an ride?"

Ben couldn't help but grin at his luck "Sir" he said "I would be more than happy to accept a ride"

Twenty minutes later Ben found himself stepping out of a police boat on to the same dock that Mim had been at half an hour ago

"Can I do anything else for you?" asked the policeman that gave him a ride

"No you have done enough" replied Ben "thank you"

"Very well" said the officer in the boat "oh and by the way welcome to Mistral"

 **If you can't tell i'm going for a venice like fell for Mistral**

 **thank you for reading and please leave me a review!**

 **next time our character will mingle with the other students going to Haven as well as hear the Head Mistress's speech**


	6. Welcome to haven

**"** **So this is Haven Huh?" Olivia said as she look at the towering structures sprawled across the shore that were dwarf only by the lake that they were built on.**

 **"** **I was kind of expecting something grander" amited Oliver as he scanned the school grounds**

 **"** **how could a school that was founded for the one purpose of training warriors to fight giant man-eating creatures be any more grand?"**

 **Oliver shrugged "I don't know, explosions at the entrance way and cages with live grimm in them? I don't know it's just not what I expected is all." Oliver looked at the Gothic styled buildings "I was expecting it to maybe look less like some preppy school that rich kids go to"**

 **"** **Well for one thing dear brother of mine, regardless of how you feel about it, this is indeed an school were people, rich or otherwise come to learn. So I highly doubt that it is going to be the kind of place where they will have explosions happening every thirty seconds, it would simply be too distracting to the learning environment that the faculty are trying to create." Olivia gave her brother an impish smile "so that just means we have to make up an excuse for why we needed to make up some red dust fireworks and launch them on school grounds during class hours"**

 **Oliver returned his twin sisters grin "and of course we can hardly be held responsible if by sheer accident and happenstance these said fireworks accidently were launched inside a classroom, red dust is quite volatile after all"**

 **"** **Exactly, but that will have to wait until later, for now we have to get to the main hall so that we can become official and have access to the building."**

 **Oliver started walking towards the school "well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"**

 **"** **Excuse me please" said Mim as she made her way past some blue haired kid and his faunus friend that were hanging around the entrance of the main hall so that she could go inside, to only be forced to stop by the sheer number of people in front of her. The hall was filled from one end to another with new students to the school, there were so many in fact that Mim was starting to wonder how so many had managed to pass the entrance exam.**

 **"** **Yeah there isn't much room in there for all of us huh?" Mim turned towards the voice to see that the monkey faunus boy was now talking to her "I mean you think that with it being an actually school that they would at least make it so that they had enough room for all of us new people to fit when we show up"**

 **"** **Yeah you would think so" replied Mim as she looked her fellow faunus up and down. He was tall, at least when compared to herself, and was standing in such a way that just oozed confidence add to that his very open and friendly body language and Mim decide that he couldn't be that bad of an guy and that she should introduce herself.**

 **Mim stretched out her hand to the Faunus boy "I should probably introduce myself" she said "my names Mim"**

 **The other faunus reached out and took her hand "The names Sun" he said "and the nerd behind me is Neptune"**

 **"** **Intellectual, please" huff the just named Neptune**

 **"** **Call it whatever you want it's still true" replied Sun with a grin before turning back to Mim "I just got here from Vacuo so I don't know the area to well yet, you happen to be from here?"**

 **Mim frowned at the memory of her trek through the city "no im not from here sorry, Im from Vale so chances are I would get just as lost as you"**

 **"** **Oh well that's too bad, guess I will have to figure it out for myself later" Sun started to frown in confusion as he started to take an real look at Mim's figure "hey I have an awkward question for you, are you young or just really short? No that it matters either way but you don't seem to fit into the same category as every one here"**

 **Mim grinned "young, im 15 to your 18, as to the short bit I would just blame genetics on that one."**

 **"** **Wow, if you managed to get here two years earlier than everyone that must mean you are really good at this whole being a hunter thing"**

 **Mim shrugged "I don't think so I just got good grades and killed grimm efficiently, same as everyone else really"**

 **"** **You should give yourself some more credit, if you were the same as everyone else then you wouldn't be here early"**

 **Before Mim could respond to that one, static could be heard as the dust fueled speakers came to life around the auditorium**

 **"** **Seems like it is about to start" said Neptune speaking up for the first time since he was introduced "if you two are done chatting then maybe we should make another attempt to squeeze into the auditorium for this one" and with that he started to make his way into the school's main hall**

 **"** **Sorry about him" said Sun with a frown "he is usually nicer than this, he must be in an bad mood"**

 **"** **I figured as much, he didn't even try to flirt with me once" Mim replied**

 **"** **Oh that's probably because you're younger than him he only…" Sun stopped and gave Mim an sideways glance "how did you know that?**

 **Mim gave him a blank look "know what?"**

 **"** **I never mentioned that fact that Neptune is a flirt so how did you know that?"**

 **"** **Oh!" Replied Mim as realization went across her face "well when you spend enough time around people you tend to start to recognize certain pattern on their faces and the rest of their body that give away what type of person they are and what they are thinking"**

 **"** **I've been around tons of people my whole life and never once was I able to do what you just did with an complete stranger" deadpanned Sun**

 **Mim was starting to get uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was taking and decide that she should excuse herself before Sun asked questions that she didn't want to answer at that moment "well,uhm, it is an certain thing that either you can or can't do, you know what your friend seemed to have the right idea, we should probably try to get inside so that we don't miss any important announcements" Mim started walking away from Sun into the crowded hall her tail swaying back and forward anxiously**

 **"** **Bye Sun!" She called out "I might see you later!"**

 **"** **Hey wait a minute!" Called out Sun as he walked forward to follow Mim, but he soon lost the younger girl in the crowd of new students.**

 **After he was dropped of by the cop at the docks Ben booked it to Haven and an few minutes later found himself there just in time to hear the start of the entrance speech as he pushed his way into the crowd**

 **"** **Hello" came a strong female voice from the the auditorium's stage that caused all noise in the room to die down and all heads to turn towards it "I am Alix Stockkten Headmistress of Mistral's Huntsman academy, and I am here to welcome you to your new life here in Mistral which many of you have come to from all over Remnant to join the ranks of up and coming hunters,and for that I congratulate you for having the grit and determination to work for the right to be called huntsman or huntress"**

 **An small cheer came from some of the audience's more excitable members, after it died down the headmistress continued "but you are not quite there yet, because when I look around this room I see young adults who have gone through life chasing a dream and who at this moment know that their dream is close at hand and will do anything to obtain it. And I say to you that you can obtain it but only if you spend your time wisely while at this school for while you may soon be called hunters you are all still young and inexperienced when it comes to us veterans who have fought more grimm than we dare try counting." She grinned "but enough with the lecture you all will have plenty to hear soon" a wave of quiet laughter passed over the crowd "No know is not the time for lectures now is the time to prove yourselves to me and the other teachers of this establishment. As all of you may have noticed there are more of you here than can be expected to fit into the hall, and that is because by tomorrow at sundown only half of you will be allowed to enter this school"**

 **Gasps and quick whispers could be heard as the people in the crowd heard this news and began discussing it.** ** _This isn't good_** **Ben thought to himself** ** _if this is the case I better be prepared._**

 **Alix continued regardless of the whispers "you see students the admission test that you took to enter this school was only a preliminary test to weed out the incapable ones from the capable, if you truly wish to enter this school then you must do the following. All of you will be transport by air to an location in the swamps near the school, once you depart you will be given a random beacon the will lead you to an flag post once there you wait until another student also arrives at the post with an beacon that will have the same frequency as yours. This other student will be your partner for the rest of your time here if you succeed."**

 ** _Oh-oh_** **thought Oliver as he heard this news.**

 ** _This is bad_** **thought Olivia.**

 ** _We might get separated from each other because of this._** **They both thought at the same time.**

 **"** **After you have meet up with your partner both of you will make your way back to the school as quickly as possible by trekking through the swamp where your survival and combat skills will be test to their limit. As you travel through the swamp we will be watching you at all time judging your performance, we will intervene only if it becomes a matter of life or death for you and at the point that we decide to intervene you and your partner will immediately be disqualified from entering the school."**

 **Mim was surprisingly calm** ** _ok you can do this_** **she thought** ** _it is just an matter of getting from point A to point B as quickly as possible as long as you are careful and watch your partner's back you can do this. And besides if you fail you have two more years of signal to go back to right?_**

 **Alix Stockkten was still talking about the alimentation "your journey will end once you reach the entrance to the school with your partner, if you arrive before the sunsets you have succeed in proving your right to come to this school, after sunset and you will be disqualified. Know I know some of you must of some questions on the rules and when you will be starting, while the rules are simple the rules are get to the school ASAP and as for when you start… it begins right now"**

 **And i'm back! Sorry this chapter took so long to post but life happened, i'm going to try to post a chapter at least once a month and maybe more every now and then. Please leave a review if you can I can't make the story better if no one tells me what to improve on!**


	7. Time Trial Part 1 The Drop

Ben walked out of the main hall along with the rest of the students that had just found out that there was an very real chance that they would be kicked out of school one their first day. As he made his way onto the bull head he couldn't get that fact out of his head, _if I fail this test then im going to have to wait another year to try and get in again_ he thought _and not only do I have to make to the end before time runs out, but my partner to be has to make it as well, I hope I end up with someone who can handle themselves well though if i'm honest with myself I will just carry them across the finish line if that's what it takes. Oh well_ he thought as he reached into his pocket grabbed his pill bottle and popped one in his mouth, and swallowed it dry _nothing I can do about it until I've touched down and meet whoever i'm going to be with_ and with that he boarded the bullhead and waited for drop off.

"This isn't good sis" said Oliver

"No it is not" agreed Olivia

"If this goes wrong we could end up on different teams from each other for the next four years, or even worse one of us could fail leaving the other one completely without the other"

"Yeah your right and because of the fact that all the teachers are going to be watching we can't fake having the same beacon and just happen to run into each other"

As they reached the loading bay Oliver turned and faced his sister "I have a Idea"

"Ok" replied Olivia "what is it?"

"Look beacons are random right? You take one and the signal takes you to a location where you wait for the second person to show up."

"As far as I know yes"

"So chances are that since they are random, the beacons that are attuned to the same location wont be on the same bullhead together, so all we have to do is board different bullheads and hope that we happen to get the right beacons so that we can meet up."

"That seems incredibly unlikely" started Olivia "but your probably right about the same beacons not being on the same bullhead. Yeah alright sure let's try it, for all we know it might work"

Oliver flashed a smile at his sister "of course it will work! Let's see here, how about you take the bullhead in the middle and I jump on to the one on the far left?"

Olivia shrugged "works for me"

"Cool, see you soon sis"

"Later bro"

And with that the twins parted ways and boarded their separate airships.

Mim quietly stepped into the bullhead even though her head was a whirlwind of thoughts. _Ok you can do this_ she thought as the bullhead lifted off _all you need to do is follow your beacon, meet your teammate and make it to the finish line simple, and besides if you do happen to fail you always have signal to go back to. Oh don't think like that you will pull this off and make it into Haven academy Alix knew about this test when she came and got you to come to her school early, so she obviously thinks that I can pull it off, right?_

The bullheads flew through the air as their passengers got themselves ready for the test that laid before them, some checked their ammo, others polished, and yet others switched between weapon modes to make sure all movement was smooth as possible. After an silent eternity seem to pass the intercoms on every bullhead came to life at once "Students" crackled the voice of the headmistress over the intercom "in the overhead compartments of the bullhead you are currently in you will find your beacons, each of you will selected one at random, after all students have their signals active inform the pilot so that he can open the hatch for all of you to depart to your locations, once you have found it you will either find your partner already there or will have to wait for their arrival, good luck children remember that we will be watching your performance throughout this test". And with that said Alix cut communications and proceeded to watch the monitors that were behind her.

The students closest to the walls opened the compartments and sure enough they were stacked full of beacons, since they realized that time was of the essence some of the students started passing out the beacons to speed up the process until all the students had their required beacons."Is everyone ready back there?" asked the pilot over the intercom

"Yes!" yelled back a few of the students

"Then good luck!" and with that the back of the bullhead open. The test had started

As soon as the doors opened many of the students jumped out and immediately made an dash to the location their beacon was leading them to, while others jumped out and took in the surrounding environment first. All the bullheads had dropped off their groups of young hunters deep inside of the marsh lands north of the academy, it was the kind of place were being careful would be necessary if one didn't want to fall into a deep body of water that was covered by a few inches of what looked like solid ground. But soon even the most cautious of the students had to start moving because of the time restraint on them currently.

Ben quickly stepped his way through the mash being careful not fall in and soak his pancho in muck, he soon found his way to where his beacon's signal was coming from. On top of a small hill was an atenea with an small flag tied to it, after looking at his beacon to confirm that this was the place he was looking for Ben started looking around to see if anyone else was there.

 _Looks like am the first one here_ he thought to himself after finding nothing in the surrounding area _or they have already tapped out, well nothing to do now but wait and see_ and so Ben went and sat on top of the hill and waited for his soon to be teammate to arrive.

Oliver found himself alone at his beacon's location after having made his way there like a bat out of hell, rushing forward as if thinking that getting to his signal faster would increase his chance of teaming up with his sister. _Ok sweet im the first one here! Hehe always knew I was the faster of the two of us, I shouldn't be surprised though she is always lugging that axe of hers around, while I just have the spear. So I guess I just wait until Olivia shows up and then we complete this thing._ And so Oliver found himself waiting for his sister to arrive at their flag post..

Soon after leaving the bullhead behind Olivia found herself wandering through shin deep muck as she followed her signal to its final destination. After a few minutes of trudging through the marsh she happen to spot a clearing up ahead with an flagpost in the middle of it. _This has to be the place_ Olivia thought to herself _Oliver might be here already, or, he'll never show up because he got another beacon and I'm about to meet some complete stranger, well here goes nothing_ She thought as she stepped into the clearing.

Mim, having decided that she didn't want to get cover head to toe in swamp water, was making good time by using the dust in Kunstniku to freeze the wetlands around her so that she had an direct shot to her beacon's location, which much to Mim's disappointment was quite a distance away from her starting location. After about an hour of walking across frozen mud Mim finally came to be within a sight of her signal tower. _Yes! I found it_ thought Mim _about time to I've used about half of my white dust to get here, my teammate should be here already since it took me so long to get here. Well I better go introduce myself._

Mim, in an hurry to meet her new team member ran into the clearing only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw who it was. "You're kidding me" said Mim as her face started to flush red and her tail twisted with anger "of all the hunters that are here to attend this school that could possibly be here waiting for me I get you."

Oliver Looked up from the doodle he was making in the mud to see a very mad faunus girl in a sunhat glaring at him from the edge of the clearing, after an minute of looking at her It dawned on Oliver "you're the girl from earlier today" he said "the one who asked for directions.."

"Which you decide to give me wrong ones just for the hell of it!" Snapped Mim, "I mean what kind of jerk gives someone who is lost directions that will just make them more lost if they follow them!?"

"Well when you say it like that…." started Oliver but he was soon cut off by Mim continuing her rant.

"And not only would I have been even more hopelessly lost if I had listened to you but then I also would have been late to the school for initiation meaning that I wouldn't have been able to enter Haven, Alix would think I was a failure of an huntress for not being able to navigate a city, with an map no less, so she would decide that my whole career as a huntress should never even begin, and then she will contact headmaster Quin, then, then…" Mim started to choke on her words as her rage was rapidly replaced by panic at what could happen.

"Whoa, whoa calm down girl" said Oliver as he made his way towards her, a look and genuine concern on his face "look I'm sorry sorry about doing that to you ok? It was a jerk thing to do"

Mim took some deep breaths and slowly calmed herself down. "And why….should….. I…...believe you?"

"Because" replied Oliver "since my plan to meet up with my sister didn't work that means you and me are partners for the next four years at this school, so we are going to have to learn to trust each other if we want to pull this off"

Mim, having fully calmed down, gave Oliver a quizzical look "pull what off?

"Getting out of this swamp' he replied as he stuck his hand out to Mim "but for this to work, we have to let bygones be bygones for the time being."

Mim tentatively took Oliver's hand and shook it "I guess I can let it go for now, but you owe me for trying to pull that."

"Deal, oh and the name is Oliver by the way."

"Mim, Mim Fae"

"Well then Mim we should get going if we want to make it into the school this year"

"Yeah your right" as they started moving in the direction of the school Mim had an thought "you have an sister?" she asked Oliver

"Yeah I do" he replied "actually now that you mention it I wonder who she ended up getting as a partner…"

Ben looked towards the sound of rustling branches as a person he could only assume would become his partner walked into the clearing. It was a tall girl that had her short red hair tied into a short ponytail. She was wearing an pair of brown canvas shorts that reached to just below her knees and an simple white t-shirt. What Ben found most interesting about her though was her weapon, which appeared to be some sort of monstrous single blade axe with the thick blade going down nearly half of the massive shaft that supported it with hand holds carved into the blade so it could be swung easier. _So_ thought Ben as he stood up _despite her skinny frame she is most likely quite strong, now is she strong because of her aura, and quite possibly her semblance? Or is her strength due to training? And how fast can she move if the need calls for it? That axe seems quite heavy, I mean so is my armor but my semblance lets me cheat on that one. Well regardless of the answers me and her are going to be stuck together for awhile so I better make an good impression._

"Hello!" Ben called out to the girl after he stood up, The girl in question turned to the sound and saw Ben for the first time "welcome to paradise!" Shouted out Ben "it's in a little bit of disrepair as you can see but it's nothing some flowers, good food, and an giant draining operation can't fix."

The girl cracked a smile at the joke, but Ben could tell that something was bugging her "something wrong?" he asked "I mean I know I'm not the most impressive looking person but you don't have to look so disappointed."

"OH!, no it's not you, its just I can of was hoping that I would find someone else here is all."

"So it is me" deadpanned Ben.

"No, no it's not if anything it's me for getting my hopes up over a stupid plan that honestly wasn't much of an plan at all." The girl looked at Ben and gave him a real smile this time "but I guess that doesn't matter now that we are standing here huh? So instead of being upset that my brother isn't here I should be happy that I get to meet someone new."

"I guess so" replied Ben "you know there is still a chance you can meet up with your brother"

"There is?"

"Yup, if both of us and him along with who ever he is with past the test than there is an chance that they might group us together for the final team of four."

"Then we better get going so that we actually pass huh?"

"Yeah you're right we probably spent too much time here as it is, the sooner we pull this off the better, My name is Ben by the way."

"Well then Ben my name is Olivia, so are you going to be a gentleman and take the lead or are you going to force a lady to do it?"

Ben couldn't help but smile "ladies first" he replied.

 **Hello everyone, ok it's only two of you that are following this story but i'll take it over none! This chapter ended up being longer than I thought so I broke it up into multiple parts so that I can get my one chapter a month goal done the next chapter there** _ **will**_ **be some action I promise, I have it planned we just didn't get to it here is all. Thank you for reading my story I hope you like it, please leave me a review I can't fix problems if im not told they exist!**


	8. Time Trial part 2 Mad Dash

"So you're telling me that in a course of a day you and your sister, hunted down a one head king Taijitus by slicing it in half made several thousand lein off a bet plus the bounty, lost half that money to the girl that was driving the truck and still had time to make it on the bullhead to get here in time to give me fake direction and participate in initiation?"

"You're never going to give that one a rest are you?" Mumbled Oliver as he trekked this way through the swamp with his new partner Mim only a few steps behind him.

"Not until you've paid me back for it anyway" replied Mim "but no seriously did you guys actually do all that?"

"I thought you had lie detecting powers, why do you need me to tell you if it's true?"

"Ok one, it's not a power I'm just very observant and two, it doesn't work all that well when your back is turned to me and you're actively hiking. If I was trying to get a read on you I would have you facing me and put you in a relaxed environment."

"so if I need to lie to your face, don't lie to your face...yeah that sounded better in my head."

"I bet that's the case with a lot of the things you do"

"and what is that suppose to mean Mim?"

"just that you seem rather rash and jump into things without thinking or paying attention"

"hey just because I don't spend a lot of time looking at every detail before I act doesn't mean I don't look at my surroundings, heck right now I have a perfect understanding of our envirom...AAAH!"

There was a splash as Oliver stepped on a bed of peat and fell into the deep lake it concealed

there was a second splash followed by a gasp as Oliver broke the surface and crawled back into shore and collapsed in front of a very amused Mim who was doing her best to not burst out in laughter

"sorry what was that last part?" asked Mim with a grin "I couldn't hear you over the water."

Oliver was still too busy catching his breathe to make a comeback.

"Ok, Ok i'm not cruel you must be soaked let me start a fire real quick so you can get dry before we figure out how to get across the lake you stumbled into."

As she said this she pulled out Kunstniku which to the casual observer looked like nothing but a eight inch thick quarterstaff painted red with patterns inlaid with brass all over it, that is until Mim pressed a button that brought out the tip. the tip had the looks of a spear head but with a channel down the middle, it also was shaped in such a way that it formed a shallow cup on one side. With the press of a few more buttons on the side of the staff Mim started a process inside the staff were the the cartridge of finely powdered white dust she had used for traveling earlier was switched out for another cartridge of finely powdered red dust. with the press of a third button and a flare of Mims aura the red dust was funneled through a tube where it pooled in the concave of the spear head as it mixed with Mim's Aura. once she was satisfied with the mix Mim place the tip on the ground and concentrated, a second later a glyph began to draw itself out on the ground. It wasn't very big, a foot across at the most, but it was densely packed with patterns and swirls. Once the glyph was done Mim took (k) out from the center and flexed her aura one last time causing the red glyph to erupt in flames. but instead of dieing out or growing out of control it stayed at a constant height and stayed within the confines of the glyphs outer edges.

"There you go Oliver a nice hot fire to dry off at. Try not to burn yourself ok?...Oliver?" Mim turned around to find that Oliver had dragged himself to a nearby tree and had fallen asleep while she had been setting up the fire. _Well I guess that we are making camp here for the night_ thought Mim. _Not that I mind, it's been a long day and we have all of tomorrow to get to the end of the trial so some sleep would be good._ Mim began to clear a dry spot for herself on the ground since she didn't have a sleeping bag and after lying down with her back to the fire she quickly fell asleep.

"It's getting late should we make camp for the night or do you want to keep going? Olivia asked Ben who was busy looking at the horizon from the top of an boulder.

"It wouldn't hurt to get some sleep but l think we should keep going until we find an spot that's a bit drier." Replied Ben while still looking around "sound good to you or do you need to stop sooner?"

"Oh please, Big guy I could out pace you any day." Olivia said with a grin.

Ben looked down at Olivia with a smirk "Is that a challenge I hear miss Tremble?"

"I mean it's just fact" said Olivia with twirl of her bradice "you're an big guy and while I haven't had the chance to see you duke it out with anything yet I'm willing to bet your not built for speed."

"And how much are you willing to bet?" asked Ben, still with a grin on his face "because I'm willing to take you up on that wager."

"Oh' said Olivia in mock surprise "and what are the terms?"

Ben pointed at an large tree in the distance "Up ahead there is an clearing with a big Oak tree ahead that would make an good place to camp, I will race you from here to there, first one to get there and touch the tree wins, and the loser has to buy the winner lunch for the next month. Sound fair?"

"Make it the next two months and dinner as well and you have an deal"

"Upping the ante are we? Ok deal" Ben climbed down from his boulder and leaned against a tree all the time with a grin "and since im such an gentlemen I will even give you an head start"

Olivia eyed Ben suspiciously "and why would you do that? I mean being a gentleman is great and all but that has to be an strain on the budget if you lose right?"

Ben's grin got bigger "I think an can manage perfectly fine when it comes to money thank you, but you better get going my offer won't stand for ever."

I didn't take any more urging from Ben to get Olivia to smirk at him and then dash like a mad woman towards the finish line, and as soon as she was out of range Ben let his grin drop back into his default emotionless look and pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on

 _Hmmm she's pretty fast I might have to go zero g to pull this off, and if that's the case i'm going to need another one of theses_ thought Ben as he pulled out his pill bottle from his back pocket and shook one of the grey pills into the palm of his gauntleted hand. _Sorry Olivia_ thought Ben as he threw back his head and swallowed the pill _even though I have enough money to pay for dinner for you, me, and whoever our other two teammates happen to end up being an hundred time over, sometimes you have to win out of the principle of the thing._

Seconds later Ben's otherwise tense body went slack as if a string had just been cut, Ben blinked as the world became sharper as if changing from standard to high definition. His breathing slowed as the world seems to slow down around him. Just as there was every time he took the pill there was a small rush of adrenaline as the chemicals worked throughout his system making him feel relaxed and much more in control of every fiber of his being. With a deep breath Ben concentrated and focused all of his new energy into powering his semblance making him, his clothing and all of the separate components of lancelot near weightless for the race that was ahead of him. After he got to the point of near zero gravity Ben had a new grin creep onto his face. _Ready or not here I come_ thought Ben with immense satisfaction as he ran towards the direction Olivia had gone ten minutes agos.

Up ahead Olivia was still running full tilt for the tree. _This is too easy_ thought Olivia as she ran farther and farther from her original starting point. _There is no way that he's going to just let me win, two meals a day for two months straight is a lot of money to just throw away._ Seconds later Olivia heard a faint whistling coming from behind her.

And it was getting louder and louder by the second.

 _What the heck is that?_ Thought Olivia, Finally curiosity won out and Olivia slowed down and turned around to see what was making that noise. The sight she saw shocked her, _How can a guy that big move so fast?_

Behind but not far from Olivia Ben was rocketing forward at an unnatural speed, his poncho presses flat against his chest from the wind. And while his legs seem to be moving at a normal pace his stride was long and bounding, every step taking him farther and faster than it should. With a shrill whistle from the wind, Ben blew past a still shocked Olivia, causing her hair to unravel from it's ponytail and fly behind her.

 _Come on girl snap out of it_ Olivia chided herself _ok so he's an whole heck of alot faster than you thought he would be but that doesn't mean you can't win this...right?_ She decided that it would be better to just start running again and worry about that later.

Up ahead Ben was still loping along at an zero G induced speed, his face was screwed up from the wind whisking by, but inside he was grinning like an idiot. _Oh man the look on her face when I came running up was amazing, now I just have to finish this and then we can sl.. Uh-oh_

Up ahead a lake had appeared and it was getting closer by the second.

 _I'm going to fast to stop, so I guess im not stoping, well here goes nothing Bonzi!._ And with that final thought Ben jumped towards the lake.

And landed on the surface of the water.

 _Oh right, zero G, I keep forgetting that I don't weigh enough to break the water's surface tension at the moment, oh-well guess I won't be taking that unexpected swim in muck, not that I'm complaining._

A moment later a very out of breathe Olivia stopped at the edge of the lake and saw a somewhat relieved Ben standing in the center of the water

"How did you do that!? How are you doing that!? What else can you do!? Fly!?

 _Nope fuel tanks took up to much room on lancelot_ "I guess you're going to have to just see for yourself huh?" Ben shouted back

"Oh no you don't big guy you do not get to blow past me at a hundred miles a hour and then stand on water just to not tell me how on remanet you pulled that off!"

"Look how about I tell you over one of those lunches you're going to owe me when I beat you to the campsite?" replied Ben as he turned around to start walking across the water to the other side of the lake.

And found several pairs of red eyes staring at him from just below the water's surface.

"Olivia lo…" was as far as Ben got before a wide open razor teeth filled gimm snout launched itself at him.

Ben threw his arm in front of him just before the grimm bite down, causing it to clamp down on the forearm of his gauntlet and hang there suspended in the air above the water.

It was an large reptilian grimm with a long narrow snout filled with several rows of razor like teeth. It had a thick broad body with short stubby legs with webbed feet that ended in wickedly curved claws as well as a thick tail that tapered down into a fin.

Without a moment's hesitation Ben drew back his other hand and threw it into the grimm's gut, punching all the way through to the other side. The grimm croc's red eyes went dull as it slid off Ben's arm with a splash into the water turning it black around Ben as it dissolved.

"Olivia!" yelled Ben "be on the lookout we got Sobeks in the water there might be something else on land. Am going to try to make may way to you!"

Olivia already had Castor out and ready to use in it's rocket launcher mode ready to blow up anything that came near her. "Got it! You just worry about getting back on dry land!" she yelled back.

 _Ok_ thought Ben as he carefully moved over the water _have to move slow or I might break through the water, and if that happens am a dead man._ As he moved he could see more and more red eyes circling him just below the water until suddenly grimm were launching themselves at him from all directions.

Ben started swinging.

With a backhand he sent one of the Sobeks flying with a broken jaw another he punched a hole into, a third he grabbed mid air by the tail and used as an makeshift club to beat back an fourth and a fifth before throwing it's half disintegrated body at a sixth causing them to collide mid air and land back in the water.

But they still keep coming at him. When he had an split second to look at Olivia he saw that she was having her own fight. Some of the Sobeks had broken off the main float and made their way onto shore to fight the lone girl.

Olivia currently had Castor in it's bradice mode cleaving through the slow moving Sobeks as they waddled toward her, quickly making a pile of grimm body parts around her, her long unshackled hair waving about.

And then suddenly it was dead silent. No splash or churning of water, no tearing of thick, wet hide or cracking of bones the only sound that to two teens could hear was their own breathing.

 _Oh that can't be good_ thought Ben as he looked down in an attempt to located the suspiciously missing grimm that were attacking mere seconds ago, but the water was black as Ink from all the grimm he had just killed.

Olivia's voice rang out over the silence of the lake "are you alright?!"

Ben look at the shore to see an concerned Olivia, who had taken a moment to quickly tie her hair back up and out of her face, standing with Castor at the ready in case more grimm came.

"All of the grimm just suddenly disappeared!" Ben yelled back in response his eyes still scanning the water " stay ready, I doubt that they are actually gone.

 _Now would be a really, really good time to activate lancelot_ Ben thought to himself, _unfortunately my little pick me up will be wearing off soon so I really need to get to land before something bad happens like me falling into the water filled with an unknown amount of grimm that have all disappeared for no reason at all, I mean the only reason they would leave prey was if it wasn't worth their time…._ It dawned on Ben why a proverbial Monsoon of grimm would leave so suddenly.

Ben moved as quickly as he could without breaking the water's surface tension toward the edge of the lake, yelling as he went "OLIVIA! Get away from the water's edge, NOW!

Olivia gave him an look but backed away from the water regardless "what is it!?"

"The only reason Grimm would back out of an fight is if A it's smart enough to know it can't win or B something much, much bigger is coming to finish the job for them.

Just below the inky water two red glowing eyes the size of car wheels appeared.

 _Oh-no_ thought Ben as he took slow step by painfully slow step towards shore

a large monstrous figure began to swim towards Ben in an almost lazy fashion, as if knowing it's prey couldn't escape.

 _This is not good i'm still too far into the lake to be able to get away, so if I can't get away I guess I'm fighting._

The large black mass was now right below Ben it's eyes piercing through the blackness to stare at Ben

Ben stopped moving, and stared straight back at it

"Ben!, come on big guy don't give up now you're so close just keep going!, Ben? Ben!

Ben was no longer paying attention to anything Olivia said, but was still staring at those red eyes, thinking over and over, _gotta time it right, gotta time it right, gotta time it right…_

As sudden as an gunshot the watery shadow launched itself up wards towards Ben. Just before it broke the surface Ben jumped, curled himself into a ball, and used his semblance to turn gravity back to normal.

With an crash of water an enormous Sobek rose from the water, it's jaws open to swallow Ben.

"BEN NO!" was the last thing Ben heard before being swallowed whole by the monster Grimm and drag below the water.

And once again the lake was silent but for the breathe of an girl who had just lost her new

Teammate.

 **Well that didn't end well didn't it?, but hey no need to worry I wouldn't kill one of the main characters off before he even makes it onto an team….Right?**

 **Thank you for reading and like always let me know what you think and tell me if there are any mistakes I need to fixed. Next time we see if Ben survived or not.**


	9. Time trial part 3 evaluations

**Haven academy: 25 minutes before Ben is devoured**

Just as Head Mistress Alix had promised, all the potential new students were being watched as they made their way from the drop point all the way back to the school in twenty-four hours. What she hadn't told them was that they were not all being watched at once, or all by her.

With as many students as the school took in yearly for initiation it is simply impossible for everything to be seen by the two dozen staff members watching the cameras, let alone one person.

But there was one thing that could be watched for, Grimm.

All of the cameras were installed with scanners that would alert the facility if grimm were seen on them, helping the teachers find what situations the new students had gotten themselves into or were about to enter.

"We have movement on camera thirty-two Miss Stockkten" came a voice at one of the monitors below her.

"Bring it up on the main screen" came the cool reply from Alix who was sitting on a raised platform with some senior staff members.

The large screen in on the center wall changed from a girl on a hoverboard and an an pink hair guy with a gun fighting some ursa, to an open stretch of forest.

After a few seconds of watching the screen a black blur can be seen flying past the camera's range of vision, mutters came from the faculty members as they saw this "what kind of grimm moves that fast?" was the most asked question in the room.

" , rewind and zoom in on the figure that went by" came the command from Alix

"Of course Miss Stockkten" came the reply as the combat teacher zoomed in on the figure.

Once he had zoomed in on the figure and everyone was able to get a better look it became apparent that it was not a grimm but instead a student, you could see the outline of their head as as well as their arms and legs in white around the black.

"It's nothing more than an student wearing something black, this kind of thing happens all the time" came the voice of Ibhoumu the history teacher for Mistral.

"But then why is there only one student?" asked Alice Hase, the school's expert on Grimm physiology. "By this point all students should be paired up and well on their way to the finish if they want any chance of success."

"We might have missed something important" responded Ibhoumu in an mutter "Craig if you could be so kind as to follow our mysterious black streak to it's final destination?"

"Very well then" came the reply from the combat teacher as he hopped from video feed to video feed in order to find the in question student.

"Found him" came the monotone voice of Craig Cuyler as he zoomed in as close as he could to a figure standing in the center of an lake

"Incredibly fast run speed as well as the ability to stand on water, what is this boy's semblence?" asked an perturbed Alice Hase as she watched the screen.

"What indeed" replied the history teacher as he turned around "David! Could you please look through the student data base and find this student."

"Yes sir" came the reply from a man who was much younger than all others present at that moment

"David how many time have I told you to stop calling me sir? You have spent enough time here to be more than just an formal Intern"

"But not enough time to be paid" came the quick reply which got a grin out of Ibhoumu "right anyway do we have a name for this kid or am I looking based off of appearance?"

"His name, , is Benjamin Villcore the third" came the calm and collected voice of Miss Stockkten for the first time since the conversation started.

"Ok then just give me a moment and…. Ok got him, Benjamin Villcore the third, says here he prefers to go by Ben so as to not be confused with his father, he comes from Atlas were his grandfather's company called Corecorp makes an very comfortable living off of prosthetic limb replacements, robotic components used in repair of atlas's police bots, and according to this they just got the contract to build the military's newest line of knights for public use….."

"Kid" interjected Cuyler "as interesting as this sound just cut to the part where they talk about his semblance"

"Oh right, sorry, let me run through real quick" David began to read Ben's Bio, muttering to himself as he read "Unlocked his semblance at age ten, started working with his dad at age fourteen, two years ago went through a undisclosed family tragedy for which he was given medication to fight depression" David looked up "Ok found it! His Semblance is the ability to change the effect gravity has on himself and any objects in his vicinity, the greatest example of this is his weapon, a full body mech suit known as lancelot that is simply too heavy to be used normally under any other means, his semblance makes it so he didn't have to skimp on defense or strength for the sake of keeping the weight at what others would consider manageable, it can also be used for the reverse purpose of increasing the pull of gravity, making them heavier, or if enough force is applyed flattening it."

"So if I ever need any grimm pancakes this is the kid to ask" Cuyler mused

"All jokes aside, it does explain this moment of speed, make yourself light enough and you can move pretty fast" injected Ibhoumu "But perhaps this conversation should wait for a later date it seems that has gotten himself into a situation on the lake."

All eye's that were not currently on the monitor turned to look as several grimm jumped out of the water and toward the young man who was currently standing on the water's surface, there were several minutes of silence as the group of teachers paid full attention to the fight that was happening on the monitor.

"Did he did he just hit two grimm with another grimm?" asked an impressed as she watch the fight unfold in front of her

"Yes, yes he did" replied a much less visible but equally impressed Cuyler

"It seems that we have someone else on shore fighting as well" came in the voice of Ibhoumu "David if you cou-"

"Already on it sir" David replied as he typed away at his pad "just give me a minute, this is going to take longer since i'm just going off appearance this time, ok so we have a pale female with red hair using a class three weapon with an explosive payload, ok I've got two hits and since one is in Vale that means we have only one option which is Olivia Tremble, who uses a Bradice rocket launcher combo that she has named Castor, her semblance is nothing to write home about in terms of uniqueness. She has the ability to make a perfect clone of herself that is completely self sustaining and does not need direction from her to function, obviously this is handy in a fight as well as an extra pair of hands needed in a task."

"I think it is safe to assume that this girl is 's partner" came the baritone voice of the history teacher "he most likely left her behind when he went rushing ahead, I would like to know why but this is an conversation for another time, it seems to me that has won this fight and I am curious as to what he will do next"

"It seems that he is very slowly walking towards the girl on shore" commented Alice "is he injured? The way he is walking does not seem natural"

"No, no there is something else wrong" replied Ibhoumu "the way he is constantly glancing down at the water as if som… why is he stopping?"

Seconds after asking this the history teacher got his answer when a massive Sobek grimm launched itself out of the water swallowed Ben whole and disappeared under the water in an instant.

Silence permeated the entire room as everyone came to terms with what just happened on screen.

Cuyler was the first to break the silence "there is always one every year, goes and impresses all of us only to become chow for some grimm."

"Unfortunately you are correct" replied Ibhoumu "David go inform the pilots of what happened and have them pick up the girl, there is no reason for her to stay out there with her partner dead."

"Hold on the order " spoke up Miss Stockkten for the first time since the fight started "I have a feeling that is not quite finished yet."

"With all respect Alix are you sure?" asked "we just watched the boy devoured by an aquatic grimm even if he makes it out chances are he will drown before reaching the surface."

"I have faith in our student's ability to survive these kinds of situations."

"David I still want you to go inform the Pilots, but have them hold till further notice" came the tired voice of Ibhoumu "I hope you are right about this Alix"

Silence, that was all Olivia heard as she stared at the lake. Waiting, hoping for some sign of Ben pulling off some miracle and surviving.

 _No, no, no, no, Come on big guy don't do this to me, I did not just slug my way through a swamp, not team up with my brother, and fight a small army of crocs just for you to die!_

The lake remained silent at Olivia's inner rage. With an scream that rage broke out as Olivia fell to her knees and punched the ground "WHY! Does! THIS! HAVE! TO! HAPPEN!" she shouted, emphasizing each word with a fist slammed into the ground. Eventually the anger subsided and Olivia just sat their staring at the ground with no real solid thought in her mind until she saw a drop of water hit the rocks beneath her.

 _Tears? Really girl? You're going to waste perfectly good tears on some poor guy that you just met a few hours ago? Man, you can be too emotional sometimes._ Regardless of her inner chiding her tears fell all the same. One by one dampening the rocks at her knees.

Until one of them fell but never hit the ground.

 _What?_ Was as far as Olivia's train of thought went as she looked up and gasped at what she saw before her.

From the lake and the shore around it things were floating, small pebbles from the beach, droplets of water that would collide with each other making larger globs of water, several very confused looking grimm squirming in the air trying to get traction in this strange new environment they found themselves in and then out of this strange yet oddly beautiful mess the lake had become rouse the grimm that had eaten Ben. It seemed just as confused as any of the other Grimm hanging in the air. But It seemed to be in pain as well as it thrashed and bellowed about as if trying to fight something off.

Then with an sudden heaving cough the massive grimm threw up everything it had eaten over the past few days. With no gravity to slow it down, the slimy mucus missile speeded toward the shore like an bullet until it hit the ground with a wet thump.

Seconds later, as if an thread had been cut everything fell back down. With a crash the massive sobek fell back into the water along with every other grimm that was currently floating until once again the lake was still and quiet.

Oliva had stood up while all of this was happening and was currently watching the pile of puke. Tentatively she walked towards it "Ben?"

With an surge of movement a figure stood up from the slime, covered head to toe in an yellow mucus like substance, with armor that had a few scrapes and minor dents from grimm teeth, and a poncho that was somewhat shredded and eaten by stomach acid, was an exhausted Ben who was barely standing after using his semblance to such an degree.

"BEN!" with an shout Oliva ran over to her partner "are you ok?"

"Yeah….I'm..fine.. " came the hoarse whisper that was currently Ben's voice.

"How did you do that? No, wait let's keep the question for later, we have to get out of here before more grimm show up, or even worse the big one comes back"

"I agree..though we..don't need to….worry about...the big one" replied Ben as he held up his hand showing Oliva what he was holding.

In Ben's hands was a long coil of guts ripped from the grimm on his way out

Despite being worried Olivia couldn't help but grin "nice, but still we should get moving towards our camping spot."

"Your..Right..lets.. my semblance...gives out…and I can't move from...the..weight."

And so without any further reason to stick around the lake, Ben and Olivia slowly made their way towards the tree they had decide to use for an camp, Olivia keeping an eye out for more grimm and Ben leaving a trail of slime behind him.

"Well I'll be damned he actually made it" came the voice of Cuyler as he watched the duo leave the lake

"And here we were ready to give up on him" said Alice Hase

"David go inform the Pilots that their services will not be needed after all" said Ibhoumu before turning to Miss Stockkten "It seems you were correct in believing in 's capabilities Alix"

"Of course I was, I don't hand pick people who are incapable Ibhoumu" replied Alix as she stood up "now that it is night time and most teams seem to have camped for the night I have other matters to attend to. Have an skeleton crew watch the cameras and send the rest home for the night" and without waiting for an answer from her more than capable staff, she left.

As she walked to her office Alix's scroll buzzed, looking at who the message was from she found a single line of text from an unlabeled number

 **Did your candidate pass the test?**

Alix texted back

 **No, not yet she is currently sleeping and still has plenty of time to succeed**

The other side responded

 **Very well keep us informed on her progress, and remember we only want those who are capable of the tasks we will ask of them.**

 **Of course Sir.**

And with that Alix put her scroll away and went to her Office as if the conversation had never happened.

About an hour after leaving the lake Ben and Olivia arrived at the tree they had designated as a camping spot, Olivia was in ok condition having missed most of the fight while on shore. Ben on the other hand was a complete mess and after peeling his mucus covered pancho and armor off he immediately laid down with a groan.

'If I ever see the inside of a grimm again it will be way, way too soon" He moaned as he stared at the sky.

"Hey Ben" came the playful voice of Olivia "remember that bet we made?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Ben

"Well you see.." Olivia very casually reached over and poked the tree with a grin on her face "...I just won"

Despite being exhausted Ben couldn't help but laugh at that "Why Yes, Yes you did. Well played Olivia, well played" and with no more strength to fight it, Ben drifted of to sleep.

 **Hi everyone! Ok I feel like I need to explain something**

 **I had originally planned for this to be the final chapter of the time trial arch but as I was writing I realized that I had enough here for two more chapters so I cut it in half and posted the part I had written up, so if this chapter seems abrupt at the end that's because it's technically only half of the original chapter.**

 **As always thank you for reading! And feel free to leave a review, I can only get better if you tell me what to fix! And perhaps you guys can do me a favor? Can you tell me when/if you write an review your general thoughts on team BOOM? I'm trying to get across certain personality quirks and I want to know if i'm pulling that off or not.**

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	10. Time trial part 4 Home Stretch

**Hi Folks, am Back. Sorry for the long Hiatus but ive been busy and honestly got discourage by how different my version of things turned out. as originally the idea was to stick as close to the cannon story as possible but with different characters. but ive decided that id rather have a different story than a uncompleted story. So while I cant promise frequent posts I will promise that you wont have to wait for a year and a half in between posts. With that said. welcome back to the story.**

 **11 hr 30 mim until trials end**

"So...are you sure this is an good idea?" asked a perturbed Mim as she watched her partner Oliver anchor one of his spear tips into a large tree at the edge of the lake they were currently at after spending the night sleeping

"Of course it is a good Idea" replied Oliver as he finished securing the line "with the lake as big across as it is it will be faster to go over it than around it" Oliver than grabbed the shaft of his spear, took aim at another tree on the other shore and fired off the other spear tip into the trunk with a heavy thump.

"Still aren't you worried that it won't be able to support your weight?"

"no , not really I'm a skinny guy I should be fine"

"Besides that fact you're a giant"

"What?"

"Your seven feet tall! Or real close at least."

"I'm only 6' 5" Mim "

"That's still really close!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that everyone seems taller than they are because you're just plain short?"

"And has it ever occurred to you that you're just plain rude?"

"Yes it has and I accept myself for who I am" replied Oliver with a cheshire grin on his face as Mim Glared daggers at him with crossed arms.

"I hope you fall in again" retorted Mim as Oliver climbed onto the tree

"In your dreams Kit-Kat" replied Oliver as he wrapped his legs around the chain and began to to shimmy horizontally across it over the lake.

After getting properly situated onto the wire across the lake, Oliver looked over at the shore to see Mim skeptically watching him going across the water with her tail twisted worriedly around her left leg. Deciding she needed encouragement Oliver decided to ribb her a bit.

"Come on Kit-Kat! I know that cats don't exactly have a thing for water but it can't be that bad!"

Mim just sighed _I really hope that this Kit-Kat thing doesn't stick_ she thought. _As for the cat's not liking water thing… ok sure I don't like to be wet_ Mim looked down at Kunstniku _What I would really like to do is make an ice bridge across but I don't have all that much left so I need to save it for an emergency._ Another sigh _Well might as well get this over with_ and with that Mim Climbed up the tree and started making her way across the lake.

 **11 hrs 15 mins till trials end**

Ben woke up with a groan as every inch of him hurt from his little, or not so little, escapades from yesterday. _You just had to show off yesterday didn't you?_ He asked himself as he lumbered onto his feet. _Well nothing to do about it but deal with it, if I need to I can take a pill to curve the pain._

After standing up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Ben took an look around and realized that someone was missing. "Olivia?" Ben called out "OOlliviaaa! Where are you?"

The answer he got was a thunk when something small hitting the back of his head.

"Ow" grunted Ben as he rubbed the back of his head _what the heck was that?_ He thought as he turned around to look and found an apple on the ground. Ben sighed _wake up in the morning and get a apple thrown at you_ he thought, _well at least it's food, much worse things could be thrown._

Picking up the apple Ben looked in the direction that it had been thrown from. "Very funny Olivia" Ben shouted out into the tree line as he looked around for Olivia "fortunately for you I still hurt from levitating a lake yesterday or I would give you the mother of all apple throwdowns, and you would learn to fear the mighty Ben Villco.."

An another apple smashed into the back of Ben's head.

…"Oww….ok, ok so I may have underestimated you" Ben said as he turned around and picked up the second apple and looked at the tree line again his brain running on overdrive _she hit me from behind again, either she managed to get around me extremely fast without me seeing her somehow… Or something else is happening here._ Suddenly Ben grinned _one way to find out_ he thought as he walked over to his armor. From the pile of still slightly wet gear he had taken off the night before, Ben picked up his gauntlets and slide them onto his arms were they reached to just below his elbows. When he had them fitted onto his hand he gave an twist at the wrist, turning an ring, with a hiss the gauntlets sucked up onto his body creating a tight seal. After putting on both gauntlets, he grabbed both apples again from the spot on the ground and turned to face the direction that the last apple had been thrown from.

"Ok Miss Tremble" Ben shouted out into the trees "I admit that you may have gotten the better of me once, but can you do a repeat performance?"

A tense second later Ben heard a swish of leaves and an low whistling from behind him. With an turn of his heels and a flick of his arm Ben threw one of the apples he was currently holding straight out behind him, were it made contact with another apple that had just been thrown from somewhere in the tree line behind him. Then with a twist at the waist and a swing of his hand Ben swung his hand in an arch behind him and backhanded an second apple that had just been thrown at him, knocking it off to the side.

 _So I was right there is more than one person here throwing fruit at me._ Ben stretched and cracked his knuckles _well, now that I have a vague idea what i'm up against, let's do this._

"Nice try Olivia! But it is going to take more than that to hit me again." Ben put his gauntleted hands up and assumed a defensive stance. "Especially now that I know that I have two people to look out for, so no point in hiding it now."

Another moment of tense silence past. And then apples came flying at him from two separate directions.

With a doge to the side Ben easily moved out of the way of the first two apples. And then was able to swat aside another pair with relative ease. _Ok_ he thought _now that she isnt trying to hide the fact all I have to do is find her._

Two more apples flew at him from the trees, Ben reached up grabbed the first apple that came at him and then threw it at the second apple that was a few feet away from hitting him, he than ducked just before another two hit him, causing them to collide midair with each other.

 _Shes getting faster_ thought Ben as he continued to dive, weave, punch and throw his way threw the apples _that mean that she isn't as concerned with stealth, all I have to do is wait for an slip up and… there!_

Off to his right Ben caught an glimpse of leaves rustling on the tree line.

Ben Grabbed some apples from the ground and made an mad dash in the direction he saw the movement, slowly gaining momentum like an freight train until he hit the tree line and crashed into an very surprised looking Olivia holding an armful of apples

 _Got You!_ Ben thought as he threw the apples at Olivia, only to have her wisp away like mist

 _What!?_ Thought Ben as the apples he had thrown bounced harmlessly off a tree and landed of the ground were Olivia had been supposedly standing moments ago.

 **11 hrs till trials end**

Oliver was starting to regret his plan.

Sure his thought that going over the lake instead of around it to save time was a solid one, but he hadn't considered one very important detail.

He wasn't exactly the strongest guy in the swamp at the moment. He wasn't weak by any stretch of the imagination, just that his fighting style revolves more around agility and tripping his opponents up with the wires on his spear than any serious feats of strength. So this shimming across his spear's wire upside down across a large lake was starting to put a bit of an strain on his muscles.

Not that he would admit to having trouble to anyone who would ask. Including himself for that matter.

 _Man this is taking longer than I thought_ Oliver mused in his head _I have to be almost there right?_ Oliver looked away from the sky for a moment to find the shore line, and immediately wished he hadn't _Crap….._

He was just now about half way across the lake.

 _Well this is taking longer than expected_ he thought _man if it is taking me this long to get across how is Mim going to pull this off?_

"Having fun down there Oliver?" came the sing-song voice of Mim from an seemingly impossible location. Craning his neck up Oliver found himself staring up at an very amused Mim who was currently balanced on the top of the wire across the lake with Her spear slung across her shoulders to help balance herself on the wire that Oliver was currently hanging off of.

"How are you managing to….." Oliver became lost for words as his brain short-circuited looking for an answer the his almost asked question. The Wire that came out of his spear Pollux was thin, thin enough that if enough force was applied to it, like say a Giant snake grimm running into it mouth first, then it could easily slice through flesh and bone assuming no aura was in the way to stop it. So the fact that Mim was able the perfectly balanced her way across the wire with what seemed little effort amazed him. "...How are you walking on top of the wire?" was all he was able to say after a few seconds of collecting his thoughts.

"Well you see Oliver, despite the jokes about me not liking water and the assumption that I like milk being an cat faunus does have it's perks like a natural sense of balance, add to that that I lucked out and got an tail instead of ears or claws when I was born and there are very few things I can't walk or even run across." Replied Mim with a satisfied grin as she began to make her way past Oliver "now if you excuse me I have an lake to cross, try not to fall in again" she joked as she ran the tip of her tail across Oliver's nose as she went passed him. With an sneeze and a grunt of annoyance Oliver watched as the self assured feline calmly made her way across the wire. _Well I guess I don't have to worry about her then_ he thought to himself as he began to inch his way forward again.

Ben search around the small outcropping of trees looking for Olivia, his mind reeling the whole time. _She was here, but she wasn't. Ok so semblance is something interesting that's for sure. Well its been fun but we gotta get moving….and I do hate losing_. Closing his eyes Ben started listening for the sound of rustling underbrush trying to hear where is new found partner was, with the sound of a snapping twig and moving leaves Ben flicked his wrist towards the sound and created an gravitational deadzone were the noise had came from. Then in one fluid motion took his other hand and made another one in the opposite direction, smiling when a surprised gasp could be heard as an certain apple throwing fiend was raised into the air. With an sign and an strech Ben walked over to the noise to find unsurprisingly Olivia, looking like she was trying to swim in the air "having fun?" he asked innocently watching her get frustrated.

"I was" she snided as she tried to get her footing back to no avail "how did you get me? I thought I had you fooled after the first time"

"You did, but your a bit predictable, Id suggest not always going from the exact opposite direction of….whatever it is you did am still not sure. So if I let you down are you going to stop throwing things at me?"

With an sigh of defeat Olivia put an hand to her heart and raised the other "scouts honor"

"Thank you" Ben Replied as he gently let her down to the ground. "Now let me get my stuff and we can finish this trail.

 **10 hrs till trials end**

Oliver hadnt made much progress across the wire as he strained his Muscles to shimmy across the rope. Mim on the other hand was nearly there with much less effort. _Damn cat_ he snorted to himself as sweat streamed down his face _I am not letting her get this over me...perhaps a dip in the lake is in need….._

Gripping the wire Oliver began to jump it up and down to upset Mim's balance. It worked, but did result in what he wanted. Instead of falling into the lake below her, Mim was able to hook Kunstniku around the back of her knee, fall with percisin and grace, and then hook the back of her other knee around the the other side of Kunstniku, causing her to hang upside down and balancing her weapon on the wire. "Are you trying to waste time!" she growled out as she tried to crane her neck back to look at him. "We don't have time for an swim!"

"Are you sure? The water looks quite nice" Oliver grinned as he shook the wire a bit more

"Stop! Look am not here to mess around, I want to get into the school, not take an dunk in swamp water and get sent home because my partner won't take anything seriously!"

A moment passed without an word as if Oliver was listening to what she was saying. But then there was another violent shake of the line that almost dropped Mim into the water again.

"What did I just say!" MIm screamed out as she bent her back and grabbed the wire to look at Oliver "am not going to….Oliver?"

Oliver wasn't on the line, in his place was ripples and several pale white Tentacles wrapping against the Wire.


End file.
